


dean and cas fight the demon and end homophobia

by Swiv_Scribbles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, i wrote this at 2 am i think, like for real don't read this if you value quality literature, oh my god i hate that this exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiv_Scribbles/pseuds/Swiv_Scribbles
Summary: Once upon a time there was a very tired writer who was trying to achieve a timed word count for a competition and this is what happened. This is a story of young love and fighting inner and also outer demons.





	dean and cas fight the demon and end homophobia

**Author's Note:**

> This is in no way intended to be serious. Honestly, good luck.

Once upon a time ther was a lil shit named phililp and he was the shittiest little turd to ever ty and possess people cuz he was alos a deamon. then dean hear dbaout tit att eh newsa nd cas awwwas all like, "dean, there;s a deman ,we gotta go kill those sons of bitches".  
And then dean looked at teh gay angel man and he said, "NO cass, i want a normal live with a family adn a son, where's ben and lisa, why did you let me make you erase theyr memories  
Cass said "dean, that's not important right now, why do you still love lisa she can never love you as good as i can you sexy sexy man  
and then dean blushed really hard but made his face stop being red becaus only little bitches blush and he's a super macho man. Cass not now we have a demon problem are you going to stand there like a fuck or are you going to help me kick some demon ass?"  
"okay let's go" cass said and he touhced deansd forrehaead and they went to the place weher the demon was.  
"ahahah" philip snicker laughed really hard to where there wer almos tears in heis eyes but not because demons cry lava and that woud heart. not all of them though, he was just a special snowflace made special by satan and he was ready to fight all the angles. he was busy wripping tags off the mattress store mattresses when dnae and cassi apperde int he middle of the buillding.  
:stop right there you hell man," the gay angle spoke really loud in his heaven voice, "because my daddy sasy you are a bad bad man and you have to get stabbed."  
"simon says no angels killing the demons' hilip said all sneaky. castiel gasped real hard. "OH no dane, i cannot do anythign, he said simon says so you have to do it.  
"but cas theres been too much deat in my laife, no more, im putting my fuot down," and dean let down the one tear on his cheek adn threw the knife into the demons eyes.  
philip screamed like a little girl nd ran into a wall because he could not see good anymore there was too much blood. "dang you all to heck you silly scalliewags," he cursed them in a scream. and then he was dead  
"that was really good throwing dena , you are a really strong and attractive man," cas said all dreamy and he had little hearts in his eyes. he wanted to look at nead s lips but he thought that was really gay and dean would laught at him and that woud hirt his feelings. but dena just wanted a damn chees burger. "come on cas when can we get a dan cheese burger im starving over heare," hte scruffy boy said. "okay dean we can get a damn cheese burger" "and bacon too?" "yes and bacon too." dean smiled the most of his face was covered and he looked at cas and said "you're the best brother i have but not in a family way cuz that woud be wierd." cass was confuzzed, "why would it be wirde dean you said i was like a borther last time ar he end of season 11"  
dean got all blushy again ad his eyebrows covered his eyes mostly cuz he was focusing so hard, 'well thats cuz i love you a lot gass and tnot like a borther like sammie, like someone i wanna kiss sometimes but no homo."  
"what is homo dean" cas said all questionsing inad things becuase he was unfamiliar witht ath term, it was not there when he was at the beginning of earth adn god didnt say so.   
"well cs homo is whn dudes like the re non related dude bros in a romantic way which is fine but i cant be gay because i loiek chicks too much, boobs am i rite? hahaha!!" dnae sweated.  
"you can like both it s fine i have seen it before dea i want you to be comfortabole with ho you are my sweet baby boy," cas gave the winchester borther a big hug with wings and evertyhting and it was so warm and dena loved it a lot but he got really embarased. "no cas my dady would not like if i was gay he used eo make fun of sma cuz they thought he was gay at school and he told him to man up and i am a man so i cant be gayy"  
"dean that's so fucking stupid holy shit you dumb ass you can love whoever you want and i will [rove it to you" cas said very concerned for his almost boyfriennd, "here come with me" and he touched deans forehead and they were in heaven nadn they went to find john winchester. "Hello john winchester i am castiel and i love your son very much"  
john was vey ocnfused, my osn is not a sissy boy who likes cock what re you talking aobut" and then dean began to dry because his true feelings for cas could not be hiden anymore adj cas seed this and he punched john in the face for being an insenesitive homom[hobic fuck ass. "you apploogize to my baby boy right this second john winchester because i love him and so should you" "You're right ca im sorry dean i love you my on and i'm proud of you so much." ans then dean smiled and cried and hugged his dad because hat's all he ever wanted. so they went back to earth andd cass looked all blushy this time and said, hey hot stuff how about a date, i can get you that damn cheese burger and a beer maybe?  
and dea smled hthe biggest cass had ever seen, so bright he had to poof in some sun glassed because o fthe brightnes and dean said "sure you dumb shit i have been waiting only my whole life to find someone who loved me and could kick ass" and they lived hapily ever after after they got their bugers and beer and they hunted bad things and kicked theri ass and had a puppy thayt they named hugo he was a bull dog and he was also a ninja because cas mad ehim that way. and chuck came to their wedding so god pretyty much told all the homophobes to fuck off andd then all the gays were safe, trup wasn't allowed ot be president anymore and then there was a big pery and everyone was invited and it was all thankd to some asshole named philip who was a demon and liked johnny cash for some odd reason, and then it was a good time and there was cheesy burgers every day of our lives gotta djd audafdj s sdjd si sjs sj dj s a ddjjf ejw asdj adjvv a ajef edejfjewkjek a eufkjndfkj fjsdj sadj jd j dsa aksd jkjad fka sfdjasf adfjdkf fuck in thin the aas hoh,e a ajd dean finally got to do gay sex

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
